Al fin juntos
by HetaJuu
Summary: Despues de unos meses, Vash y Roderich se casarán. Vash no sabe mucho sobre bodas y espera que todo vaya bien, sobretdod estando al lado de uno de los hombres que mas veces se ha casado y divorciado de los que el conoce.
1. Capítulo 1

**Continuación de Edelweiss. No es necesario haberlo leido antes ya que es asquerosa la historia que hice.**

**Dadle las gracias a Hidekaz himayura porque sino esto no estaria aqui.**

* * *

Su alianza con él ha sido una simple excusa para poder casarse. Hace un par de años en los que ninguno de los dos no se querían ni ver, básicamente por orgullo. Ciertas circunstancias que ocurrieron han hecho que consigan declararse. El actual novio de Vash Zwingli, Austria le pidió matrimonio.

_-Liebe, quiero decirte algo importante- mientras dejaba su café encima del posavasos._

_-¿Eh? ¿El qué?- el suizo le miró extrañado intentando tener un tono neutral mientras hablaba. Inmediatamente Roderich se arrodilló delante del otro, sacando una cajita roja con algunas líneas blancas a través de ella que simulaban ridículamente sus banderas una junto a la otra. -Suiza… No… Vash Zwingli, ¿Querrías casarte conmigo?- Se le notaba un leve sonrojo en la cara. El otro no contestó, solo le agarró de la camisa para poder besarle, dejando su supuesta neutralidad apartada.-¿Debo suponer que eso es un sí?- Susurró el mas alto.-Ja, obviamente que es un sí, idiota- Le sonrió o algo así. Roderich le cogió en brazos y le llevó a la habitación y…_

Vash se levanta en una habitación, que seguro que no es la suya, en la que solo entraban unos pequeños rayos de sol a través de la persiana. No está seguro de si está desnudo o no, las mañanas le atontan, oye un ruido que proviene de su izquierda, girándose descubre un rizo levantado del cual conoce muy bien el propietario, miró un poco mas abajo encontrando la cara de angelito durmiente de Roderich, cosa que nadie veía excepto Vash. Le vuelven a la mente momentos de la noche, no aptas para niños, que le hacían fruncir el ceño al mas puro estilo suizo. Realmente estaba sin ropa al igual que su compañero. El moreno había pasado en menos de un año de ser su ex-amigo a ser su novio y de ser su novio a ser su prometido.

Acarició al austriaco, sin haber notado antes que estaba despierto, y acto seguido le agarró de la mano plantándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Guten morgen, mein liebe- con un aire alegre. -G-guten morgen, roderich.- Sonrojado. El austriaco se levanta, como si no hubiera nadie delante y se coloca un albornoz morado sin ponerse ropa interior ni nada. Vash intenta levantarse pero nota un ligero dolor allá abajo, cosa que le hace quejarse y volverse a tapar con las mantas.

-¿Te encuentras bien, liebe?-Aguantándose la risa porque sabía perfectamente que es lo que le ocurría y quien se lo había provocado.

-J-Ja… claro que estoy bien- Se destapa un poco la cara dejando ver su sonrojo y ceño fruncido, todo junto con una mueca de molestia.

-Hmm… Ya veo…- Se sienta a su lado acariciándole- Estas adorable

cuando te pones así ~ - Mientras se coloca las gafas y se vuelve a levantar, el suizo le replica - Nein, no soy adorable.- Roderich sonríe y se levanta hacia la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

-Quiero que llegue ya el día…- Acurrucándose entre las mantas de la cama.

* * *

**Pues Este es la continuación de edelweiss aunque, este va a ser mas largo y mejor porque el otro es muy asqueroso y todas esas cosas. Uh… **

**Espero que os vaya gustando y eso. (Podéis dar señales de vida, yo no muerdo)**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo segundo**.

El suizo se ha dormido de nuevo entre las sabanas de la cama, y seguiría ahí, rompiendo su rutina, de no ser por su prometido, el austriaco, que está preparando un desayuno para los dos, le despierta.

-Vash, levanta, Vash…- Roderich mueve al pequeño rubio.

-Mmm… Roderich…- Se frota los ojos, abriéndolos levemente.

-_Ja,_ soy Roderich, tu prometido. Y ahora levántate.- Le susurra al oído, haciendo que se levante de un bote de la cama todo sonrojado. -¿Qué no te acordabas, liebe?- Sonríe de lado.

-S-Si que me acordaba… Pero…- Se levanta y empieza a vestirse, dejando la frase a medias. Eso molesta a Austria.

-¿Pero…?- Clavando su mirada encima de la del otro, justamente para hacerle sentir incomodo, es uno de sus entretenimientos. Que siempre, y cuando digo siempre es SIEMPRE, consigue.

-Pero que se me hace raro pensar que en unos meses estaré casado contigo…-Sonrojándose y frunciendo el ceño por la mirada del otro.

-Oh, ya veo. Pues cariño, irá todo muy bien, yo me he casado muchas veces y te puedo aseg… - Vash le calla con un beso, no ha pensado en otra forma.

-¡No quiero oír nada de tus otros matrimonios! Este será el último para ti porque yo si que te quiero, no como los demás.- Se cruza de brazos. Aunque ese supuesto país que se formarían cuando se casaran aun no existía, él no pretendía hacer ningún cambio mas. Solo se lo permitía a Austria porque ahora tiene una posición neutral.

-Entonces me callo. No quiero molestarte con mis cosas.- Le besa la frente y lo coge en brazos a modo de princesa.

-¡R-Roderiiiiiiiich!- Mueve los brazos para que le baje.

-_Ja, ja_~ - Rie y se lo lleva a la cocina para desayunar.- Desayunemos y luego te cuento mis planes. -Vuelve a darle un beso.

**Si, vale. Capítulos muy cortos. Intentaré hacerlos mas largos.**

**Review? Venga, que es gratis**


End file.
